


Coming Home

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [34]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National No Beard Day, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy comes home after a long, long mission and all but collapses on the couch. Harry comes home and takes offense to more than just one thing about this picture.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to make this 'no beard' thing about someone thinking Eggsy and Roxy were dating and Eggsy and Harry taking offense to that and fucking somewhere they knew that person would catch them. I might do that later, it sounds fun.

“No.”

“What?” Eggsy blinked his eyes open, looking up at Harry. “Hello to you too.”

“Get up,” Harry said, holding out a hand to Eggsy. “We’re getting that mess off your face.”

“What’re you on about?” Eggsy asked, letting Harry pull him up.

“Did you not have access to proper bathing facilities on your last mission?” Harry asked, herding Eggsy upstairs.

“I lost my kit in the rush to head out,” Eggsy answered. “What, do I smell?”

“That beard,” Harry all but snarled. 

“You don’t like it?” he asked, running one hand over his chin as Harry pushed him into the bathroom. “I think it looks rather good, makes me look rugged.”

“No,” Harry said shortly. “Sit.”

Eggsy does so, knowing it’s always better to listen to Harry when he gets like this. “Love it when you get all bossy,” he teases.

Harry snorted, turning back to the counter and quickly getting his own shaving kit ready. The two don’t speak for the rest of the half hour that it takes Harry to shave the beard from Eggsy’s face. “There,” he murmured, wiping the last of the shaving foam from Eggsy’s face.

“Better?” Eggsy asked, blinking his eyes open.

“Much,” Harry agreed. “Are you ready for bed?”

Eggsy lets out a yawn at the mention of sleep. “I was almost asleep on the couch,” he mumbled. “Bed would be nice.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry smiled, helping his partner stand up.

“Genie,” Eggsy mumbled, not even opening his eyes. “Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space.”

“She’s moved on to the Lion King now,” Harry said absently as he pulled back the blankets so that Eggsy could crawl into bed once he had removed all of his clothing but his pants.

“I’ll watch it with her tomorrow,” Eggsy said as he swiftly fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
